Peaceful Moonlight
by Mikurira
Summary: Malam itu, dibawah damainya cahaya rembulan. Sepasang insan telah jatuh cinta. Canon. Minato/Kushina. MinaKushi Canon Challenge.


For Minakushi Canon Challenge. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Tragedy

Warning! Canon, Minato x Kushina. Diksi sedikit rancu dan ambigu.

Tema nomor 13. Bulan.

.

.

* * *

**Peacful Moonlight**

oleh Mikurira

* * *

.

.

Waktu Kushina pindah ke Konoha dari desanya, rasa takut masih mencekam dirinya. Peperangan. Desa. Darah. Keluarganya. Semuanya masih membenak dalam pikirannya. Kushina nyaris gila bukan main karena pemikiran yang menyudutkan sisi hatinya yang menginginkan kebebasan dan kedamaian. _Damai. _Memang hanya satu kata itu yang diinginkannya saat ini.

Mata violet gelap _iolite_ mengarah pada sosok lembut diatasnya. Sosok bercahaya yang muncul dari balik awan-awan hitam diatasnya, menyapu pandangan gelap yang ada dibawahnya. Purnama—cahaya terang sang rembulan membelalakkan matanya.

Warna rona merah terlihat dari balik garis pipi putih Kushina. Saat ditanya oleh lelaki tua disebelahnya, Kushina hanya menggeleng lemah sambil berkata '_aku tidak pernah tahu kalau malam begitu indah dengan cahaya bulan itu_' sambil matanya masih terarah pada sosok bercahaya itu.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Kushina merasakan perasaan damai dalam dirinya. Ia hadir di Konoha. Tak ada lagi peperangan. Tak ada lagi darah. Tak perlu kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Itulah yang terlintas dari pikiran gadis kecil yang melangkah masuk ke dalam perbatasan desa Konoha dengan senyuman kecil disudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

Kushina, 10 tahun, menapakkan kakinya pertama kali di akademi Konoha. Rambut merahnya berkibar seiring dengan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Violet _iolite _miliknya bergerak menyapu ruangan yang dimasukinya. _Tidak ada yang menarik_ pikirnya mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan duduk di mejanya.

Waktu ditanya oleh _sensei_ tentang apa yang menjadi cita-cita mereka sebagai ninja ketika dewasa, Kushina dengan lantang dan tegas memberitahu kalau dirinya akan menjadi Hokage perempuan pertama yang ada di desa tersebut.

Gelak tawa bergemuruh di ruangan. Beberapa anak lelaki meledeknya. Mengatakan bahwa perempuan itu tidak lebih dari sekedar gadis biasa yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage. Apalagi dengan rambut merahnya dan wajahnya yang mirip dengan buah tomat, membuat Kushina naik darah dan berakhir menghajar para pem_bully_ yang meledeknya.

Berikutnya, saat seseorang menceletukkan kejelekan perempuan itu. Sebuah pensil melayang tepat diwajah sang bocah, membuat seisi kelas gelagapan dan ketakutan melihatnya. Kushina mendapatkan julukan '_The Bloody Red Habanero'_ setelahnya.

Setiap hari, setiap waktu, semua anak nyaris meledeknya. Sudah lelah Kushina menghajar mereka semua. Mengabaikan adalah salah satu jalan yang diambilnya untuk menghindari hukuman dari_sensei _karena telah menghajar teman-teman sekelasnya. Lagipula, pada dasarnya, jauh dilubuk hatinya, Kushina sendiri tidak menyukai rambut merahnya.

Aneh. Itulah tanggapannya pada rambut miliknya sendiri.

Meski Kushina sering diejek dan diledek, ada seseorang yang membuat Kushina merasa sedikit bergeming karena tingkahnya. Sepasang mata _sapphire _yang menatapnya dalam diam lekat telah membuatnya merasa seperti dimata-matai dari jauh. Lelaki itu bernama Namikaze Minato. Kuning rambut lelaki itu tidak pernah tampak untuk meledek Kushina. Pengecut_, sissy boy_ dan tidak dapat diandalkan—mendeskripsikan jelas apa yang Kushina pikirkan mengenai lelaki itu ketika melihatnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang disegani oleh semua orang di desa," adalah impian Minato saat menjawab pertanyaan serupa yang diberikan padanya. Biru _sapphire_ bertemu violet _iolite_. Keduanya hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Memiliki cita-cita yang sama—menjadi Hokage—mengartikan bahwa lelaki itu akan menjadi pesaingnya nanti. Tapi Kushina tak mau ambil pusing. Ia masih yakin kalau lelaki yang tidak begitu menonjol itu tidak bisa mengalahkannya.

Minggu berikutnya, Kushina ditangkap oleh segerombol ninja Kumogakure yang mengetahui _chakra_ special milik Kushina. Untuk memberikan jejak agar ninja Konoha bisa mengejarnya, Kushina sengaja mencabut beberapa helai rambutnya—dengan diam-diam.

Nyaris sampai di perbatasan hutan Konoha, tidak ada seorang ninja Konoha-pun yang dapat mengejarnya. Tidak ada yang datang. Tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Tidak ada yang membawanya kembali atau… tidak ada yang _menginginkannya_?

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi gadis itu. Kushina nyaris putus harapan saat menyadari keadaan itu.

"Kushinaaaaa!" sebuah suara menggelegar malam itu. Sepasang kunai berhasil menjatuhkan beberapa ninja Kumogakure yang membawa Kushina pergi. Sesosok bayangan cepat berlari kearah lelaki yang menculik gadis merah tersebut, melukainya dan menggendong Kushina segera sebelum melemparkan kunai yang diikat oleh _scroll_ _bomb_.

Selanjutnya, ledakan terdengar dari kejauhan.

Kushina masih terdiam menatap iris biru yang membawanya ke angkasa. Pergi menjauh dari sumber ledakan barusan.

"Minato?" Kushina menatap kearah lelaki itu, "kenapa?" _kenapa kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku?_

Lelaki itu tersenyum, "aku tahu dari jejak rambut merahmu yang kau tinggalkan," ucapnya menjawab, "padahal rambutmu begitu indah, kan sayang kalau harus dicabut," kata Minato wajahnya agak sedikit memerah. Matanya mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis yang dibawanya.

Mata Kushina membelalak kaget. Wajahnya juga memberikan rona merah saat debaran jantungnya mulai mempercepat pompanya. Tidak ada yang pernah memuji rambutnya. Tidak seorangpun. Kushina hanya tersenyum tipis menatap lelaki yang masih menggendongnya.

"Turunkan aku," ucap Kushina pada Minato.

"Ehhh… ah—maaf!" Minato menurunkan gadis itu dari tangannya. Kushina berdiri di sebelah Minato sambil menatap kearah langit malam itu.

Semburat cahaya rembulan menyinari wajahnya. Saat itu, Kushina menyadari kalau dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Ia tidak mengetahui bahwa sepasang mata _sapphire _yang menatap wajahnya yang tersinari cahaya rembulan yang mendamaikan itu juga merasakan hal serupa.

Malam itu, dibawah damainya cahaya rembulan. Sepasang insan telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah pernikahannya dengan Minato, Kushina mengandung seorang bayi lelaki. Memang, saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dari sepasang suami istri adalah hadirnya seorang anak di dalam keluarga mereka. Tidak terpungkiri betapa bahagianya dua orang yang dikaruniai anak dalam janin Kushina saat itu. Tidak terkecuali dengan Sandaime, Jiraiya, murid-murid Minato seperti Kakashi, Guy, Iruka dan bahkan ninja-ninja lainnya yang mendengar berita tersebut ikut bahagia. Semua orang tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran dari bayi yang tumbuh dalam kandungan itu.

Selama masa mengandung, permintaan Kushina macam-macam, mulai dari hal yang susah seperti membelikan jus apel yang diparut keju dari desa Sunagakure sampai hal yang paling sederhana seperti menemaninya melihat terang rembulan setiap malamnya.

Minato tidak pernah mengeluh akan keinginan istrinya tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bersumpah akan menjaga Kushina dan anaknya nanti ketika lahir. Apapun yang terjadi.

Berita miring memang sudah lama terdengar diantara desas-desus kehadiran Kushina dan bayinya. Apalagi tentang Kushina yang menyegel _Kyuubi_ dalam tubuhnya. Sejak dulu Minato selalu was-was akan pemikiran rakus dari orang-orang yang menginginkan Kushina karena _Kyuubi_ –nya, dan saat paling rawan adalah saat ini. Saat dimana Kushina mengandung seorang bayi.

Saat melahirkan adalah saat paling berbahaya segel _Kyuubi_ lepas. Minato tahu itu.

"Tidak papa, aku tidak merasa tertekan sebagai pemilik _Kyuubi_, Minato," ucap Kushina pada suaminya lembut, "lagipula, sejak dulu aku diajarkan untuk diliputi oleh cinta, jadi aku tidak merasa sedih hanya karena menjadikan tubuh ini sebagai wadah _Kyuubi_," violet _iolite_ itu memandang biru _sapphire_ dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Membuat Minato menghela nafas mendengarnya.

.

.

.

10 Oktober.

Kushina mencoba untuk tidak merasa gugup untuk melahirkan bayinya secara diam-diam. Sebelum berangkat ia sempat bertemu dengan Mikoto yang juga baru melahirkan sebulan yang lalu. Nama anak Mikoto adalah Sasuke, dan entah dasar darimana Kushina merasa kalau nantinya Sasuke bisa berteman dengan baik bersama anaknya, Naruto.

Langkah itu kian dipercepat. Ia memandang kearah terang bulan diatasnya yang menyinarinya seolah memberikan semangat padanya saat itu. Kushina tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya masuk ke ruangan itu.

Minato menggenggam erat tangan Kushina ketika perempuan itu mulai mengerang kesakitan. Ia berseru pada istrinya tersebut untuk tetap berjuang melahirkan buah hati mereka ke dunia. Tangan Minato kini kearah perut Kushina, mencoba menyegel _Kyuubi_ yang memberontak keluar.

"Sedikit lagi!"

"Kushina sedikit lagi!"

"A—aagghh!"

"Kushina berjuanglah! Naruto juga berjuanglah!"

"Ah! Su-sudah keluar!"

"Cepat ambil air! Ambil air—"

"Huwaaaaa!" tangisan pertama Naruto di dunia. Obat sekaligus penyegar dari rasa sakit yang Kushina rasakan setelah melahirkan. Nafas Kushina masih tesenggal-senggal, menatap kearah Naruto yang menangis di dekatnya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan bagi kedua orang tua untuk melihat anaknya yang berhasil keluar ke dunia. Perjuangan berat baru saja dialami oleh Kushina. Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia dari seorang ibu untuk melihat sosok anaknya yang ia lahirkan.

Dalam suasana haru itu, Minato akhirnya kembali ke pekerjaannya, menyegel kembali _Kyuubi_ yang masih meronta keluar. Masih ada pekerjaan yang Minato dan Kushina lakukan setelah ini. Menyegel _Kyuubi_.

Bruk. Bruk.

Dua orang perempuan itu terjatuh. Naruto tak lagi ada di sebelah ibunya.

"Yondaime Minato, jauhi perempuan itu atau anak ini akan mati…" suara rendah dan serak membuat Minato segera menatap kearah sosok berjubah dihadapannya. Kaget. Membelalak. Tidak ada yang lebih mengacaukan pikirannya kecuali sang buah hati yang kini berada dalam dekapan tangan asing di hadapannya. Topeng yang terbuat dari kayu itu berhasil menutupi wajahnya, membuat lelaki bermarga Namikaze itu tidak bisa mengetahui wajah dibalik topeng tersebut.

Tidak banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan Minato untuk mengambil kembali bayi itu dari tangan kotor yang ada disana. Siapapun dia, apapun alasannya, dia tidak akan membiarkan lelaki itu mengotori anaknya atau bahkan menyakitinya. Selanjutnya, Minato dengan gerakan kilatnya dan _jutsu _dimensinya berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto dari lelaki di hadapannya.

Iris biru itu menatap kearah sosok di dekatnya, namun Kushina tidak ada disana.

Minato mendecak kesal. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut karena instingnya yang mengatakan demikian. Dalam hitungan detik, bangunan di hadapannya telah runtuh. Lelaki bertopeng itu berhasil membawa Kushina pergi. Betapa bodohnya dirinya meninggalkan Kushina sendirian disana, pikir Minato ingin mengecam diri sendiri. Minato kemudian segera menaruh Naruto di tempat yang aman dan pergi mengejar istrinya. Ia berharap semoga saja suatu hal buruk tidak terjadi pada Kushina.

.

_Kyuubi_ telah keluar dari tubuhnya. Kushina bernafas putus-putus menatap kearah sosok monster besar yang ada dihadapannya. Lengkingan panjang yang lebih mirip suara auman monster itu membuatnya sadar kalau sebentar lagi makhluk yang keluar dari tubuhnya itu akan menyerangnya. Mati? Satu kata itu terlintas dipikirannya. Mata Kushina terpejam.

"Kushina," suara itu membuka kembali matanya. Sepasang bola mata _sapphire _yang ia kenal menatapnya dengan serius. Minato lagi-lagi berhasil menyelamatkannya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Loncat dimensi dengan kecepatan maksimum cahaya membuat Minato sudah membawa Kushina kembali ke rumah mereka. Dibaringkannya perempuan itu di sebelah sang buah hati tercinta, Naruto.

Sebuah kalimat penyemangat dan cemas mengiriringi pergerakan Minato yang memakai jubahnya. Sang Yondaime akan pergi, dan Kushina tahu itu. Tak banyak yang bisa ia harapkan kecuali keberhasilan, kepulangan dan hal terbaik yang terjadi pada suaminya itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Minato adalah Yondaime Konoha. Seseorang yang harus melindungi desa ini dari ancaman apapun juga.

Selanjutnya. Setelah Minato pergi, suara ledakan terjadi dari arah gerbang Konoha.

.

.

Riuh suara dari kejauhan membuat Kushina tidak nyaman. Ia tahu saat ini Minato pasti sedang berjuang untuk menyelamatkan desanya dari serangan _Kyuubi_ dan lelaki bertopeng itu. Naruto sudah terlelap tidur di sebelahnya. _Aahh, betapa damainya saat-saat ini bila Minato juga ada disini. _Kushina menggelapkan matanya dan membayangkan kehidupannya nanti.

Cahaya bulan malam itu terlihat lebih mencekam dari biasanya. Seolah menyuruhnya untuk pergi darisana dan membantu Minato di desa. Ia tahu dan ia sanggup melakukannya. Kushina adalah seorang ninja yang hebat dan ia mampu untuk menyegel _Kyuubi_ dalam dirinya.

Dalam diamnya menatap bulan dari balik jendela itu, Kushina segera berdiri sebelum mendapatkan sebuah insting tajam dari Minato. _Kyuubi _akan dibawa kemari. Dan…

*BOOOM*

Dalam hitungan detik, rumah mereka hancur berantakan. Rambut Kushina terhembus angin kencang dari reruntuhan di sekelilingnya. Dengan tubuh yang masih lelah dan lemah akibat persalinannya tadi, Kushina mencoba melindungi Naruto dari reruntuhan bangunan itu. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorangpun melukai sang buah hatinya tercinta. Sebuah tangan segera menopangnya untuk bangkit secara tiba-tiba. Itu tidak lain adalah Minato. Lelaki itu berkata untuk membuat _barrier_ agar sang _Kyuubi _bisa ditahan olehnya. Padahal Kushina sadar kalau suaminya itu sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga dan mungkin tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukannya.

Saat ini pilihan Kushina adalah dua hal. Bertarung bersama Minato, atau tetap disini menjaga Naruto. Dua pilihan sulit yang mengguncang kepalanya.

Tatapan Kushina kini kearah benda bulat angkasa yang mengkilat dibalik mata _iolite_ miliknya. Ia berharap sang bulan memberikan jawaban atasnya.

"Aku masih bisa bertarung…Minato," ucap Kushina tiba-tiba. Saat itu dari dalam tubuhnya keluarlah rantai-rantai putih yang menghambat pergerakan sang monster buas di dekat mereka, "aku akan membuat _Kyuubi_ kembali ke tubuhku dan membunuh diriku sendiri. Setidaknya… setidaknya itu bisa menghambatnya bangkit kembali…" ucap Kushina sambil terengah. Dengan begitu, cukup dia saja yang mengorbankan diri. Minato bisa menjaga Naruto dan ia akan menyegel _Kyuubi_ dalam tubuhnya. Pilihan itu lebih tepat dari apapun juga.

Dari sudut-sudut bibirnya, darah sudah menetes menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Matanya sudah tak setajam dan sefokus biasanya. Kushina tahu ia juga tidak memiliki banyak tenaga dan waktu untuk menyegel _Kyuubi_ lebih dari ini.

Melihat pemandangan sang istri yang berjuang begitu gigih terhadap dirinya dan Naruto, Minato tidak sanggup untuk melihatnya lebih lama. Ia tidak mungkin akan membiarkan Kushina mati begitu saja. ia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya melakukan hal bodoh lagi.

Mulut Kushina terbuka sedikit,

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya Minato—" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Kushina!" Minato menggenggam erat bahu istrinya dengan tatapan serius, "kau yang membuatku menjadi Yondaime! Kau membuatku menjadi seorang lelaki! Kau membuatku menjadi ayah dari Naruto! Lantas kenapa kau lakukan ini—"

"Minato, jangan berkata seperti itu," sebuah senyuman terlihat di sudut bibir Kushina, "aku mencintaimu, dan hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya," Kushina menatap kearah Naruto yang menangis di dekatnya, "dan ketika aku mebayangkan… bagaimana kehidupan kita… aku hanya bisa membayangkan kebahagiaan…" air mata mulai jatuh dari mata biru _sapphire _itu, membasahi pipinya menatap kearah gadis yang dicintainya, "hanya saja aku akan menyesal jika tiak bisa melihat Naruto tumbuh dewasa…" kata Kushina lagi.

Minato terdiam.

"Kushina, jika kau memiliki sisa _chakra_, gunakanlah untuk bertemu dengan Naruto… kau tidak perlu mati untuk hal ini…" ucap Minato pada Kushina tiba-tiba. Perempuan berambut merah itu kaget. Tidak bisa mengelak segala rencana yang Minato katakan, Kushina hanya bisa menangis mengetahuinya.

Mereka adalah keluarga ninja. Minato juga sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk mati demi anaknya. Ia juga tidak akan merelakan Kushina untuk mati mengikutinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggoyangkan determinasi seorang Namikaze Minato, bahkan seorang Kushina sekalipun.

Perempuan itu menunduk, masih menyegel _Kyuubi_ dengan _chakra_ miliknya.

Minato mengeluarkan _Shiki Fujin_ dan bersiap untuk menyegel kembali _Kyuubi_ dalam tubuhnya. Berhasil menarik sebagian _chakra_ _Kyuubi_, Minato mencoba untuk menyegel _Kyuubi _secara keseluruhan selanjutnya.

Sebuah mata merah menyala mengarah pada sosok kecil diantara Minato dan Kushina. Sang monster yang kelaparan itu menatap kearahnya dan melemparkan kekuatannya pada sosok bayi kecil yang menangis disana.

Mata _sapphire_ membulat kaget.

Rambut merah bergerak mendekati sosok kecil itu.

.

.

*JLEB*

.

.

_Tes…_

Darah mengalir melewati tubuh-tubuh yang terhujam tangan sang monster. Darah itu menetes dari perut hingga ke kakinya. Membuat sebuah percikan darah lain yang nyaris menetes jatuh ke tubuh Naruto.

Minato dan Kushina melindungi Naruto dari serangan _Kyuubi_.

Tangan itu mengorek keras diantara tubuh kedua pasangan yang melindungi buah hati mereka. Pengorbanan seperti tidaklah ada artinya bagi mereka. Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa bertukar pikiran mereka secara bodoh. Bagaimana bisa keduanya mati secara bersamaan seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto nantinya?

"Cepat katakan Kushina, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Naruto…" ucap Minato pada Kushina.

Tak banyak waktu lagi untuk mereka. Minato segera memegang pundak Kushina, menyuruh perempuan itu untuk bicara. Sebuah tangisan dari balik air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi yang bercampur darah itu tak lagi terbendung. Suara nasihat dari Kushina pada Naruto hanya membuat Minato tak bisa berkata apapun. Terlalu berat bagi keduanya untuk meninggal saat ini.

Terlalu cepat. Terlalu pedih untuk mengetahui saat-saat kedua orang tua itu harus meninggalkan anaknya tercinta. Pertemuan mereka terasa begitu singkat hingga tak bisa lagi membendung perasaan keduanya. Naruto adalah cita-cita mereka. Harapan keduanya.

"Hiduplah bahagia Naruto…" kata Kushina tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

"Apa yang Kushina katakan… semuanya benar Naruto," kata Minato lagi sambil menatap kearah Naruto. Lelaki itu menggenggam erat tangan perempuan di depannya.

"Minato, aku mencintaimu…" ucap Kushina pelan, suaranya nyaris tak terdengar karena tercampur dengan isak tangis di dadanya.

"Aku juga…" ucap Minato mencium perlahan kepala istrinya dari belakang. Kushina menatap kearah langit diatasnya. Kali ini, cahaya bulan itu nampak lebih terang dari biasanya. Damai. Menentramkan hatinya.

"Kuharap ini bukan terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihat terang bulan seperti ini…" ucap Kushina pada Minato. Lelaki itu menatap kearah langit diatasnya. Menatap hal serupa dengan perempuan yang dicintainya. Cahaya itu meremang memasuki kulit-kulitnya ketika Minato berhasil melakukan jurus terakhirnya. _Hakke Fuin_.

Dan kini keduanya telah dihapus oleh asap yang melenyap bersama sisa-sisa _Kyuubi_ di tempat itu. Hening suasana itu. Tak ada hal lain kecuali dua tubuh yang mendingin dibawah sinar rembulan malam itu. Memeluk sang buah hati yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Disaat-saat terakhirnya Minato dan Kushina berharap, semoga Naruto bisa menjadi harapan mereka, menerangi setiap harapan yang diberikan padanya seperti halnya cahaya bulan yang mendamaikan tubuh keduanya yang mulai mendingin itu.

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

_**A/N**_ : Yaah, jujur sebenarnya saya nggak ngikutin animenya. Tapi karena baca manganya jadi saya hanya menuliskan hal yang menurut saya bisa terjadi di manga-nya. Terus karena tema yang saya pilih adalah 'bulan' jadi apaboleh buat jadinya seperti ini (orz). Maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan (orz) Terimakasih sudah membaca. Review?


End file.
